Perfect Match, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Perfect Match, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (if you haven't played/finished Book 1) *Keep playing. *Go to Perfect Match, Book 1. Choice 1 (if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before) *Import now! (To choice 2) *Play without importing. (To choice 3) Choice 2 (only if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before and decided to import your data) *Yes, I'd like to change my face. (To choice 3) *No, I'll continue with my current face. (To choice 8) Choice 3 *Female. *Male. Choice 4 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 *Face 5 *Face 6 Choice 5 (Female) *Sugar and Spice (��15) *Midnight Twist (��15) *Amethyst Aurora (��20) *Raven *Honey Blonde *Scarlet *Wavy Ombre *Short Bob *Medium Curly Choice 6 (Female) *Coast to Coast (��20) *Monochrome *Ocean Drive Choice 4 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 5 (Male) *Ultraviolet (��15) *Tousled Umber (��15) *Blue Crush (��15) *Midnight *Gold *Espresso Choice 6 (Male) *Coup de Foudre (��20) *Navy Stripes *Relaxed Red Choice 7 *This look is perfect! (To Choice 8 or 9) *Let's try something else. (Back to Choice 4) *I want to change my gender. (Back to choice 3) Choice 8 (only if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before and decided to import your data) *Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character Name. *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Kai". Choice 10 (only if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before and decided to import your data) *Yes, continue with this look. (To Choice 12) *No, I'd like to choose new look. (To Choice 11) Choice 11 *View female looks. *View male looks. Female Looks *Look 1 *Look 2 *Look 3 *View male looks. Male looks *Look 1 *Look 2 *Look 3 *View female looks. Choice 12 (only if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before and decided to import your data) *Yes, my match is named Hayden. (To Choices 14, 15, 16) *No, my match has another name. (To Choice 13) Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your Match's name. Default is "Hayden". Choices 14, 15, 16 (only if you played ''Perfect Match, Book 1 ''before and decided to import your data) You choose your Love Interests. You can date exclusively, date multiple people, or fly solo. You can also change your mind throughout the book. You get the following choices only if you haven't played/finished Book 1! Choice 17-28 are a series of questions that determine the personality of your "perfect match." They are divided up into four sets of three questions. Each set of three will choose a trait based off which of the two traits being chosen between you have two or three matching responses. The first three ask whether you want an mysterious or outgoing match. The second set of three determine if your match will be rebellious or sweet. The third set of three decides if your match will be humorous or sincere. And the last set of three picks if your match will be impulsive or logical. Due to the randomness of the questions within the sets the questions will be organized in alphabetical order under sets including the actual question asked along with the answers you can pick and the trait they favor. The answers may be in the same order as seen below or they may be in reverse order. Below they are listed in alphabetical order according to the trait they choose to help you easily pick the one you want. To help pick '''your' perfect match's personality, a list is included with each set to show which traits aid in getting which type.'' Choices 17 through 19 (Mysterious or Outgoing) Mysterious (Activist, Artist, Dreamer, Joker, Outsider, Pioneer, Rebel, Scholar) Outgoing (Adventurer, Best Friend, Champion, Diplomat, Executive, Leader, Mediator, Romantic) One a road trip with your partner, you're prefer someone who... *Listen to music with you, taking in the scenery. (Mysterious) *Trades anecdotes and engages in lively conversation. (Outgoing) When traveling abroad, your perfect match would rather take you... *To explore ancient ruins, just the two of you. (Mysterious) *To a lively festival, bustling with locals. (Outgoing) You're mingling at a house party. Who are you more drawn to? *Someone away having more intimate, one-on-one conversations. (Mysterious) *Someone mingling with everyone in attendance. The life of the party. (Outgoing) You're on a first date. Which makes you want a second? *Being intrigued and left wanting more. (Mysterious) *Talking for hours about everything. (Outgoing) You're transported into a fantasy novel. Which character is more attractive? *A silent, formidable warrior, fighting evil from the shadows. (Mysterious) *A magnetic ruler, leading and inspiring people. (Outgoing) Your ideal match is... *Guarded at first. It takes time for them to open up. (Mysterious) *Open right away! They make the first move. (Outgoing) Choices 20 through 22 (Rebellious or Sweet) Rebellious (Activist, Adventurer, Champion, Executive, Joker, Leader, Outsider, Rebel) Sweet (Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Dreamer, Mediator, Pioneer, Romantic, Scholar) An ideal surprise date from your perfect match would be... *Skydiving over the coast of New Zealand. (Rebellious) *A cozy night in with a home cooked meal over candlelight. (Sweet) What is a better monument to your love? *Getting matching tattoos together. (Rebellious) *Carving your initials in a tree. (Sweet) Who do you imagine your partner hung out with in high school? *A rowdy bunch of outcasts. (Rebellious) *A close knit group of friends. (Sweet) Your favorite childhood playground is being torn down. Your perfect match... *Steals you a piece of it to keep forever. (Rebellious) *Takes you there for a farewell picnic. (Sweet) Your match appears in a dream with an animal companion. What kind is it? *A fierce, wild Hawk. (Rebellious) *A loyal, noble golden retriever. (Sweet) Your partner is facing an unbeatable enemy. What strategy do they use? *Fight dirty. (Rebellious) *Convince the enemy to become an ally. (Sweet) Choices 23 through 25 (Humorous or Sincere) Humorous (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Pioneer, Rebel) Sincere (Activist, Champion, Dreamer, Leader, Mediator, Outsider, Romantic, Scholar) Complete the sentence. My perfect match can always... *Make me laugh until I cry. (Humorous) *Say the right thing to comfort me when I'm down. (Sincere) What is your ideal lover's signature move on the dance floor? *Just having fun, dancing like no one is watching. (Humorous) *Slow dancing cheek-to-cheek. (Sincere) What would your ideal partner sing during a karaoke date? *A ridiculous theme song, just to tease you. (Humorous) *A love song dedicated to you. (Sincere) What would your perfect match give you for your birthday? *Something that's an inside joke between us. (Humorous) *Something they noticed you wanted but hadn't asked for.. (Sincere) You have to be apart for a few months. Your perfect match... *Sends your memes. (Humorous) *Sends you handwritten love letters. (Sincere) Your perfect match has just defeated a super villain. What do they do next? *Spout a witty catch phrase. (Humorous) *Righteously condemn the villain's actions. (Sincere) Choices 26 through 28 (Impulsive or Logical) Impulsive (Adventurer, Artist, Best Friend, Champion, Dreamer, Outsider, Rebel, Romantic) Logical (Activist, Diplomat, Executive, Joker, Leader, Mediator, Pioneer, Scholar) For their birthday party, your match would prefer... *A surprise party! (Impulsive) *A perfect day, planned meticulously. (Logical) How would your partner clear out a building full of zombies? *They charge in, guns blazing. (Impulsive) *They devise a brilliant plan and execute it flawlessly. (Logical) You're at a casino, and your partner is winning big. Why is that? *They take big risks, and it pays off. (Impulsive) *They're savvy and calculating, and play the odds. (Logical) Your date orders cocktails for you at a bar. Which do they choose? *The craziest, most original drink on the menu. (Impulsive) *A trendy new menu item that food critics are buzzing about. (Logical) Your perfect match is hosting a dinner party. They serve... *Whatever they're craving. (Impulsive) *Thoughtfully paired wine and entrees. (Logical) Your travel plans have fallen through. What does your partner do? *They point blindly to a map, and plan a new adventure on the fly. (Impulsive) *They have you covered no matter what, backup plan and all. (Logical) Choice 29 *Animal Lover (Animal Lover: You requested a match who loves animals!) *Massage Skills (Magic Touch: You requested a match with massage skills!) *Music Skills (Music to Your Ears: You requested a match with musical skills!) *Language Skills (Polyglot: You requested a match who speaks multiple languages!) Choice 30 *Animal Lover (��12) (Animal Lover) *Massage Skills (��12) (Magic Touch) *Music Skills (��12) (Music to Your Ears) *Language Skills (��12) (Polyglot) *All of the Above (��36) (Jack of All Trades) *Nothing more The preference you chose in Choice 29 will not appear in-game. Chapter One: Set in Motion Choices Choice 1 *During our battle with Eros? (No effect) ⬅ Correct *When Eros kept us in separate cells? (No effect) *When he first visited Eros's office in New York? (No effect) Although the first answer is correct it doesn't have any effect. Choice 2 *Have you received any new instructions from Eros? (No effect) *Where is Eros keeping Damien? (No effect) Choice 3 *Cheer up Dames with a night out. (�� 12) *Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *How are you handling knowing you're... not Damien? (No effect) *Do you think Damien's alright? (No effect) *You guys even drink the same stuff. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *How smart and perceptive he is. (No effect) *His dry humor and charm. (No effect) *Kissing him. A lot. (No effect) You get the third option if you're dating Damien. Diamond Choice 3 *I don't regret it. (No effect) *Let's just pretend it never happened. (No effect) *We should do it again sometime. (No effect) You'll get this choice if you're dating Damien. Diamond Choice 4 *''Hayden''. (No effect) *Sloane. (No effect) *Nadia. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I trust you. We all do. (No effect) *You're not just a Match. (No effect) " " You only get the following diamond choice if you did not choose the diamond option in the previous choice ''and you slept with Dames at the end of the first book.'' Choice 4 *After we pull off our rescue mission. (No effect) *And besides, Parisians love you! (No effect) Choice 5 *You've survived so much danger? (No effect) *Of all the traveling? (No effect) *You want to live your best life? (No effect) Choice 6 *Go shopping and visit the Arc with Hayden! (�� 20) *Take a rain check. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *''Tres chic!'' (No effect) *So damn stunning. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *The beautiful architecture. (No effect) *The history behind this place. (No effect) *This moment, right here, with you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Mostly worried about Damien. (No effect) *Getting tired of living in limbo. (No effect) *Constantly preoccupied by everyone's wellbeing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss Hayden. (No Effect) / ( ) *Thank Hayden. (No effect) You only get the achievement "Back to You if you're NOT dating ''Hayden and you kissed him/her.'' " " Choice 7 *Damien is alive. (No effect) *What the hell do we do? (No effect) *This is clearly a trap. (No effect) Choice 8 *Would've picked up on this mistake. (No effect) *Has underestimated us. (No effect) Chapter Two: Unlikely Ally Choices Choice 1 *He wasn't a part of it. He didn't know. (No effect) *He's on our side now. (No effect) Choice 2 *Glad to have you onboard. (No effect) *Won't this interfere with your Interpol job? (No effect) *Excuse me? It is your fault Eros took him! (No effect) Note: The third choice doesn't appear for everyone. An educated guess is that it will appear if you did not recruit Alana near the end of Book 1. '' '''Choice 3' *If threatening him is what it takes, let's do it. (+Alana) *He'll be more cooperative if we treat him with respect. (+Dames) *Let's emphasize getting out of Remy's way. (+Remy) Choice 4 *Don’t make us ask again. (+Alana) *It’s vital that we get that information. (+Dames) *Cooperate and we’ll be out of your hair. (+Remy) Choice 5 *Or we’ll have to do things the hard way. (+Alana) *You’re the only one who can help us. (+Dames) *The sooner you talk, the sooner I take the mean lady away. (+Remy) Choice 6 *Do I get to punch him? (+Alana) *Let’s just...scare him a little. (+Dames) *You don’t want to cross Eros, Remy. (+Remy) " " if you got at least 3 +Alana.) " " if you got at least 3 +Dames.) " " if you got at least 2 +Remy. Choice 7 *You should go easy on him. (No effect) *I thought you made the right call. (No effect) *You pull off the scary hot thing really well. (No effect) Choice 8 *Go out drinking with Alana in Paris! (�� 16) *Let her drink alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *But you’re a great agent, with or without a partner. (No effect) *Though Damien tells the story a little differently... (No effect) *Do you think your job’s changed you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What is it you’re used to? (No effect) *Why betray us like you did? (No effect) *Does this make me special? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Take a drink. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *A lonely way to grow up. (No effect) *You and your dad are close. (No effect) *Things were never boring. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I get why you did it. No need to explain. (No effect) *Thank you, but those are just words. (No effect) *Wow, you really do like me. (No effect) " " Choice 9 *Who knows what they’re doing to him. (No effect) *Eros is going to pay for this. (No effect) Choice 10 *He’s going to lose his memory? (No effect) *He’ll start glitching? (No effect) Choice 11 *Keep my past. (No effect) *Have a future. (No effect) *Burn Eros to the ground. (No effect) Choice 12 *Give Sloane a Parisian makeover for your boating trip! (�� 17) *Encourage Sloane to take a nap. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *You’re stunning! (No effect) *You look fantastic in black! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *It absolutely suits you. (No effect) *It’s a new version of you! (No effect) *You’re hot as hell. I’m into it. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 8 *It’s okay to take breaks sometimes. (No effect) *The stress of everything puts a damper on the City of Love. (No effect) *We’re enjoying it now... That’s all that matters. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *None of this is your fault. (No effect) *Can I hug you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Kiss her. ( ) / ( ) *Enjoy the scenery. ( ) You get "Catching Feelings" if you are NOT dating Sloane from Book 1, but decided to start dating her in Book 2. You get "Beautiful Distraction" if you are currently dating Sloane. Choice 13 *Wait, who are you again? (No effect) *Always do. (No effect) *Is something wrong? (No effect) Chapter Three: Doppelganger ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Fair. We are ''strangers to him. (No effect) * Just rude. How can we trust him if he's willing to turn us in? (No effect) '''Choice 2' * Cool! (No effect) Choice 3 *What's wrong with this? (No effect) *Aren't there more important things? (No effect) *... You're just trying to get me out of it. (No effect) Choice 4 *Yes! (No effect) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (�� 25) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) The name of this outfit is "Lady Shadow" for women and "Cloak And Dagger" for men. Wearing the outfit will unlock a fight scene along with Dames against Harley later in this chapter. Choice 6 *Can I hug you? (No effect) *I know what you mean... This is painful. (No effect) Choice 7 *Does this place look deserted? (No effect) *Is our team chemistry off the charts? (No effect) " " if you bought the outfit. Choice 8 (If you didn't buy the outfit) This is a timed choice. * Turn the light off. (No effect) * Duck out of view. (No effect) * Signal Alana and Dames that someone's coming. (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze in place and Alana drags you down. No matter what, you don't get caught. "Mr. West's Sirens" - Your cooperation led to privileged information! (How do you get this one?) Choice 9 * Watch Cecile's job interview. (�� 12) * Watch the first Match encounter. (�� 12) * Watch both videos. (�� 20) * Leave. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (The first Match encounter) * All Matches are set with a 'mission' like that? (No effect) * They tested all Matches with specific scenarios? (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 2 (Cecile's job interview) * Can't believe he's letting her talk to him like that. (No effect) * Feel like my head's about to explode. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Cecile's job interview) * Rowan and Cecile had different visions for the Matches. (No effect) * We definitely underestimated Cecile. (No effect) * It's decided. Cecile is insanely hot. " " Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Attack the guard! (No effect) * Defend myself! (No effect) If the timer ends, you defend yourself. Diamond Choice 4 (Outfit) * Fire! "Electric Touch" - Your taser came in handy! Choice 11 * Bring up his family. (No effect) * Describe memories of you, him, and Nadia. (No effect) " " if you chose to destroy the Eros facility in Book 1. Choice 12 * What kind of improvements are they talking about? (No effect) * Why him? It's not like they've got a shortage of programmers. (No effect) * Does this mean we have another bad guy to track? (No effect) "Missing Man" - You learned about Rowan and Cecile's new target! Choice 13 (If you didn't convince Steve to come with you in Book 1) *What the hell? (No effect) *Let Hayden go! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Outfit) * Knee Harley! (No effect) * Elbow Harley! (No effect) "Sweet Revenge" - Harley's no match for your strength and finesse! Choice 14 * Stop! You're hurting him! (No effect) * What did you do?! (No effect) Chapter Four: Aftermath Choices Choice 1 * It's me, Dames. (No effect) * You have to stop! (No effect) Choice 2 * Stop him. (No effect) * Give him my taser. ( ) * Thank him. (No effect) * Kiss him goodbye. ( ) You only get the second choice if you bought the outfit and hence the taser from last chapter. Choice 3 * Didn't make it. (No effect) * Saved our lives. (No effect) Choice 4 (If you didn't convince Steve to come with you in Book 1) *Nadia, I'm here for you. Whatever you need. (No effect) *Steve doesn't know he's a Match, either. (No effect) *This is what Eros was going to do to Hayden. (No effect) Choice 5 * Heroic. (No effect) * Exactly what Damien would have done. (No effect) * Heartbreaking. (No effect) Choice 6 * Finding Khaan is our next stop. (No effect) * We need to get moving. (No effect) * I am exhausted and need a nap. (No effect) Choice 7 * Encourage Damien to share what happened. (��18) * Let it go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Let's play soccer. (No effect) * Five bucks says you can't beat me to the soda machine. (No effect) * Didn't you hear? This school is haunted? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Do you eat food? (No effect) * Can I have your number? (No effect) * You're really nice. (No effect) If the timer ends, you say nothing. Diamond Choice 3 * You can't just copy a human being! (No effect) * That's not going to fool me again. (No effect) * You people are sick. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Are they treating you okay? (No effect) * Have you seen the others? (No effect) * I've missed you so incredibly much. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 * We didn't know we were leaving you behind. (No effect) * I'm going to kill Cecile. (No effect) * I won't let anything like that happen to you again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss him. ( ) * Hug him. ( ) Choice 7 (If you went to the Eiffel Tower with Dames in Book 1) * I hope we're still okay. (No effect) * If I had known, I wouldn't have done it. (No effect) *I'm so sorry. I should have realized it wasn't you. (No effect) " " Choice 8 * Retracing the hometowns of his favorite authors. (No effect) * Moving as far away from Eros as he can. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 * Today felt like it lasted a hundred years. (No effect) * I'm just glad we got Damien back. (No effect) * But you guys were amazing! (No effect) Choice 10 * Super cool! (No effect) * Really out there, huh? (No effect) Choice 11 * Convince Hayden to get the outfit and go on a Tokyo date! (��25) ( / ) * Say you should probably head back. (No effect) The name of this outfit is "Harajuku Hottie" for female Hayden and "Harajuku Heartbreaker" for male Hayden. Diamond Choice 7 * We'll point at random stuff, and hope for the best? (No effect) * Japanese food's my speciality. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Oooh... (No effect) Choice 12 * What happened to Dames. (No effect) * Damien being back. (No effect) * How we're going to find this Khaan guy. (No effect) " " if you strolled down the Pont Alexandre III with ''Hayden ''and chose the bucket list destination as "a crowded place with flashing lights" in Book 1. Choice 13 * So do I. (No effect) * Kiss me. (No effect if you have been dating Hayden) " " if you stayed friends with Hayden in Book 1, but choose "Kiss me", you will get the chance to start dating ''Hayden.'' Diamond Choice 9 (Sweet Trait) (If dating Hayden) * Cheers! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 (Sweet Trait) (If dating Hayden) * Am basically the E.E. Cummings of Haikus! (No effect) * Might need a quick lit lesson... (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Sweet Trait) (If dating Hayden) * Stars. (No effect) * Sun. (No effect) * Night. (No effect) " " Diamond choice 9 (Rebellious Trait) (If dating Hayden) *Sweet! (No effect) Diamond choice 10 (Rebellious Trait) (If dating Hayden) *Strategic Kazakura (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Speedy Terukuni (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Play games with Sloane! (��19) * Head back to the hotel. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Cheer her on! (Sloane wins) * Ask her how it's going. (Game over) * Flirt with her. (Game over) Diamond Choice 13 (Repeat 6 times) This is a series of timed choices. You have to match your choice to the instruction appearing on the screen. * Heal your wounded! * Magic firestorm! * Defend the ramparts! * Command your troops! Diamond Choice 14 * What was it like working with him? (No effect) * No one can be that perfect. (No effect) * Just how close were you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 * You can talk to me too. (No effect) * I'm sure he'll be a big help. (No effect) Diamond Choice 16 * The bear. (No effect) * The dragon. (No effect) * The penguin. (No effect) Diamond Choice 17 This is a timed choice and a FAST one. * Hit the button! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Hesitate! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze up. Diamond Choice 18 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * I think it should be named... (No effect) Default is "Bagel". Diamond Choice 19 ' * Kiss her. (Path A) ( )* * Pull her in for a hug. ( ) ''*If you didn't date Sloane in Book 1, you will start dating her now. '''Diamond Choice 20 (Path A) * Slide my hands under her shirt. (No effect) * Deepen the kiss. " " " " Chapter Five: Game of Love Choices Choice 1 * What’s our plan for tonight? (No effect) * Do you think Khaan’s company knows who he really is? (No effect) * Can someone tell me what a dating sim game is? (No effect) Choice 2 * Say what? (No effect) Choice 3 * Buy this item! (25��) * No thanks. (No effect) This item is " " for women. Diamond Choice 1 *Take a sip! (No effect) "Rosy Red" - ''LI was flustered by your outfit! (if you wore the diamond outfit and LI depends on who you're dating.)'' Choice 4 * Blue Fire Super Fan * Blue Fire Employee You get to talk to both, this just determines the order. Diamond Choice 2 (Blue Fire Employee) *Khaan ( ) Choice 5 (Blue Fire Super Fan) * Sounds mysterious... (No effect) * Know any other fun facts about him? (No effect) "Spoiler Alert" - You also learned more about Khaan's inspiration! Diamond Choice 3 (Blue Fire Employee) *Brother? (No effect) *Boyfriend? (No effect) *Son? ⬅ Correct "Mousavi Junior" - You learned more about Khaan's personal life! Choice 6 * Hayden * Damien * Sloane Diamond Choice 4 *Wow... ( ) Choice 7 (Hayden) *You should definitely kiss me. Like... now. (No effect) *Let's keeping dancing... (No effect) Choice 7 (Damien) *Have fun on the dance floor. (No effect) *Dirty dance with Damien. (No effect) Choice 7.1 (Damien) *Shut up and kiss me. (No effect) *Let's keep dancing... Choice 7 (Sloane) *Draw her in for a kiss. (No effect) *Take her hand and twirl. (No effect) Choice 8 *Play Everlast! (��17) *Continue exploring. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Put it on. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Male Shay (No effect) *Female Shay (No effect) There is no real effect with who you choose, as they become a character for the game. Diamond Choice 7 *Say something funny. (+Score) *Sing a song. (+Score) *Ask a personal question. (+Score) Diamond Choice 8 *Green Crystal (No effect) *Blue Crystal (+Score) ⬅ Correct *Red Crystal (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *I'll free you from this time loop. (+Score) ⬅ Correct *It's too big a risk. I don't want to lose you. (No effect) "Immersed" - You played Khaan's VR demo! Diamond Choice 10 *Damien *Sloane *''Hayden'' *No one? Diamond Choice 11 (Hayden) *Set you free. *Keep chasing you. *Fight the curse! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Hayden) *Steal a kiss. ( ) *Enjoy the stars. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Damien) *Make you a drink. (No effect) *Hire you to work a case. *Save your life in a shootout. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Damien) *Kiss him. ( ) *Enjoy the scenery with him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 (Sloane) *A special flashback. (No effect) *A Stan Lee cameo. (No effect) *You as the love interest. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Sloane) *Kiss her. ( ) *Put an arm around her. (No effect) Choice 9 *Yes. (No effect) (Khaan will not talk to you) *No. (Path B) (Khaan will talk to you) Choice 10 *He's a total hottie! (No effect) *Finally... (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *Wink at him. (No effect) *Thank him. (No effect) "Conversationalist" - Khaan's willing to talk to you! (if you didn't bring Sloane.) "Closed Shut" - Khaan refused to listen to Sloane! (if you brought Sloane.) Choice 10.1 (Path B) *You're in danger. (No effect) *You need to tell us about Eros. (No effect) *Are you a cat or dog person? (No effect) He will stop talking to you no matter which option you choose, but the third choice has the longest dialogue. Choice 11 *He won't come with you. (No effect) *Did you track us to San Francisco? (No effect) *You look nice tonight. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *Jump! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freeze! (No effect) *Slide aside! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you freeze and Sloane grabs you along with her. Choice 13 *We need your help to take down Eros. (No effect) *We can be your allies, and help keep you safe. (No effect) *You'll get to meet more than one Match if you help us. (No effect) Chapter Six: The Sirens Choices Choice 1 *Well, aren't you adorable! *If you're a dinosaur, where are your feathers? *RAWWWRRRR!!! (No effect) Choice 2 *He's super creepy. *Cecile's worse. *I stabbed him in the eye. (No effect) Choice 3 *Make tons of money. *Gain more power. *Silence all who stand against him. (No effect) Choice 4 *You broke the code and created the Sirens. *You invented the safety function to stop them. (No effect) Choice 5 *Protecting your family was the right choice. (No effect) *You should have fought for what you believed. Choice 6 *Eros is coming for you anyway. *You have a moral responsibility to do something. *A life on the run is no good for hamza either. (No effect) Choice 7 *Go get burritos with Khaan! (�� 16) *Stay here. Diamond Choice 1 *Did the freelance thing too. (No effect) *Served espresso. *Didn't go to college. Diamond Choice 2 *Do you still have feelings for her? *Were you ready to be father? *The hot dad thing really suits you. (No effect) Choice 8 *Hayden *Damien *Sloane Choice 9 (Hayden) * Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Perfect Match